Cultivating Organics
by petaforever
Summary: Jasper works on his familie’s farm in Texas. Is his crush on his stepsister something he should explore or is it just a medical problem? This is a story about love, family, lust, and betrayal’s.


"

A/N: This is our first attempt at writing a collaboration. We really wanted to capture the spirit of the South in this piece, and we pray it touches your lives the way writing it did ours.

Summary: Originally written for the Love of Jasper Contest, but some people just don't appreciate good art. Jasper works on his familie's farm in Texas. Is his crush on his stepsister something he should explore or is it just a medical problem? This is a story about love, family, lust, and betrayal's.

******************************************************************

J

Ay think our parent's married cause they needed more kids. We wasn't like the brady bunch. We is more like a big family. We live on a farm in Texas. Here amongst the oil fields and flat plains we worked the land and take care of each other. We got a lot of land and a big family. There's my daddy, Carlisel, me, Edward, and Emmett. Then there's my step momma, Esme and her daughters Alice, Bella, and Rosalie. The first time I saw the girls it made me hard. How in tarnation was I supposed to be a brother to them when I just wanted to take turns in the hay with all them.

I spent a few years doing the right thing, but the bigger Roses' tit's got the more trouble I had thinking of her as my sister. One day I was out in the barn milkin O'l bess, when Rose came out to shot the breeze with me. My momma calls me a clairvoyant. Im not so sure about that, but I can always tell how people feel. I just know. I could tell that day that Rose was feelin angry. I cant say I was surprised, cause she is usually one bad case of PMS away from committing homicide, but this time she came in the barn through her shovel against the wall and started cursing. I don't think she knowed I were there.

"Hey watch where you throw that thing, darlin".

"I'm so tired of those immature boys who think I would gladly sacrifice my virtue in exchange for them doing my chores."

"Oh Rosalie, daddy means well. He just worries about you doing so much work and having time to keep up your look's."

"I know, but he's my dad. Or step dad at least. Don't you think its wrong?" Rosalie looked at me like she could see in to the depths of my very sould.

"Well Rose, we are'nt related, not really anyway. I don't think the law would call it incestuality. Haven't you ever wondered about us – especially youre brother's. With us being so close in age and all, I would think it were only natural for there to be some sort of attractions there".

"Of course I've thought about it," she admits. "I've thought about you and Emmett and even little Eddie, but not Carlisel. He's married to my mother"!

I couldn't believe what I were hearin. Rosalie Hale, prettiest girl south of the Mississipi had thought about me. I had thought about her to. I'd thought long and hard about her in my bed, in my barn, in my anal cavity. She had been the cause of many prematured ejaculation's as I took care of my business, but I never imagined that she thought about me two. I wondered if she took care of her own business' with those thoughts?

**********

Right than and therre, I knew Jasper was gonna take away my flour. I thought maybe it might hurt a lick, cause thats what my floosy sister Alice say's about when that Peter boy took her's away. She say's it was like she sitted on somethin real hard and it poked a hole in her happy place. I ain't sure if I want a hole poked in my happy place, but Im thinkin i might want Jasper to try his damndest to git her done.

I smiled at my stepped brother real nice like, showin him all the purty teeth i got left in my mouth. He looked at em for a real long time and i thinked he we're impressed i got so many more then he do.

"Hey their Jasper, why you standen so far from me?" I asked him and I wave'd him on over closer so I could see him finer. He smiled at me too and than i knowed fo shizzle that i got more teeth, cause he was missin more than my grandpappy was on the day he went to Jesus.

I surely hope Jesus let's grandpappy have his teeths back in heaven. Those pearly gates must be a sadly sort of place if you ain't got yer pearly whites to go with em.

Jasper holded out his there hand and grabbed my left titty and it feeled so nice i sayed "Dayum brother, do that again for the love of baby Jesus."

He smiled at me all wickedlike and said he don't think baby Jesus like's it when girl's pray to the him while theyre brothers is kneadin their titty's. I said I did'nt care none as long as he kept squeezen.

He liked that a heap and he comed a little closer.

"Hey there sister, what you thinkin bout now?"

"Im thinkin I want you to unflour me, right now in this here barn at your daddys house. I think it mightn be fun and mabey w'ell like it and keep doi'n it. It mightn bee better then doin chore's and stuff ya know?"

He said he thunk the same think exactley and then he grabbd my other titty too. My boobies we're so happy he was kneadin them so nice like. I bet hes the best titty kneader west of the Red River. At least thats what my girl's were tellin me right than because they sure we're thinkin that. Oh yesm' they were indeed.

I thunk maybe it might be crazylike if one of hour brother's or sister's went out here and sawed us together like this, but I just don't care anymore cause I want to do it in the hay. I picks his hand's off my titty's and pull him back up onto that real big haystack back there and I told him that very thing.

Once we got over to that hay, Rosalie starts takin her clothes off right there. She said "knead me smore, brother. Need me like an expert bread maker".

I can tell you on thing, she did not have to say that too times. I was all over her tits like manure on the corn fields. I saw her boobies and I was like "HOT DAMN 100 PROOF!"

I told you I can read peoples' feeling's, and I can tell you rite now, that she was feeling hot for Jasper. Yes surry, she wanted me like a new tractor. She had just taken off her pants, when I tackled her onto the bale of hey. I used to be the tite end back before daddy made me quit school to work the farm full time. I tackled her down, and then with my teeth, I bit her panty's off like eating a baby out of a uterus. I pulled out ranger, and he started trackin the furry little pelt right off.

"Poke a hole in me Jasper!" Rosalie cryed out at me.

"Rosalie,what the hell? I ain't bout to stab ya. I wan't make the love with you."

"Make the love with me, Jasper. Make the love."

I told Ranger to find his target. I never imagined there would be so much options down there, but she seemed to like the hole I picked. Ranger found his first obstacle on the road to completing his mission.

"There seems to be something in there," I grunted. Mostly I was proud that wasn't havin another premature ejacualation. The doctor says they are normal, but mommaalways worries when I get her dirty with my jizz.

"You got to poke through it". Its' my happy place called the hay man. Alice said that daddy explained it was called that cause it makes the girls go "HEY MAN!" when it gets poked real good".

I musta poked it real good, cause Rosalie screamed "hey man about ahundred times when I poked it with my ranger. I think this is what they call having an organic. You can buy special food in the store to help you have more organics. Eating rite has its' benefit's.

"Poke me again, Jasper, Poke me again!" Rosie said while she pinched my nipples. That hurt like the dicken's so I poked her real hard tryin to get her to stop milkin me. I weren't no O'l Bessie.

I felt myself about to ejaculate my sperm into her hot wet core, when I looked up and saw my brother Edward watching at the barn door.

"Get out of here you Varmint," I yelled.

"Don't call little Eddie names," Rosalie said.

"No, you Varmint is his middle name. Daddy never told ya, I guess'.

"Come here little Eddie. I think we should show you how this works' cause you will be a man soon,and momma is going to want you to help her with her "chore".

8888888888888888888

I thunk it was almost over for just a minute there but then Little Eddie show'd up and Jasper liked that there a whole heckuva lot. He was up my spout for shiz and Little Eddie Varmint was lookin at my titty's like they was fireworks on the forth of ju-ly. I ain't never seen a mans' eyes get so big and crazie like those there eyes was and they surely did frightn me just a lick.

"Varmint quit starin at her titty's and get over he're closerlike so you can see how to stick it to her real good like yer brother do."

Little Eddie looked like he might piss hisself right than and there but he did what his brother tells him to and he comed closer so he we're just a hair away from my happyest place on earth. It feeled like all of disnyland we're up in my spout right now and its' a small world in there indeedy. But Jasper rided me so good I did'nt care and his big hard quiverin member was maken my lady bits screem in extecey. I were'nt sure how much longer he was gonna ride me for but this was won rollercoster I surely did not want to get of off.

"You see what yer brothers' doin here Varmint? He's pokin her real good in that there happy place. You gots to poke her reel hardlike the first time till she says HEY MAN and thats' how you now you done her rite. If she aint said HEY MAN she aint no virginal and some boy already took her most special flour. Course our sister here be a good girl and she aint given that flour to no one but her brother here so its all good."

He than started ridin me harder and i sword his face looked like he done smelled a skunk or somethin cause it was all clenched like mabey he needed to say ah-choo. I I screemed reel loud then cause then his ranger (thats what he been callin it ya know) sayed ah-choo up there in my happyest place and it did not feel so happy. I meen, i ain't thought about that part but Alice sayed the sneeze was the bad part cause it spredded his seed's in me. I were'nt sure what those there kind's a seed's would be growin but i thought mabey Jasper would only have good seed's since he we're my stepped brother an all. I mightn like those there seed's.

"Oh babie Jasper, you rode me reel good. Thank ye for makin the love with me in this hey here. I surely did enjoy myself."

"Rosalie… sweet bejeezus woman but that was fantesticle. I aint never let my ranger poke a pelt so hard before and he appreceates it muchly."

I lookd back at Varmint and I thunk he musta pissed hisself after all cause there be a big ole wet spot on his there briches. I reely do hope he gets some swimmin or somethin in before he gose back to the house or they be makin fun of him till the cows come back home.

"Sister Rosalie?" Little Eddie finally speeked to me and I listened reel hard to the velveeta smooth sounda his voyce.

"Yeah Varmint?"

"Can you take my flour now darlin?"

*******

Ay couldn't help but wander what Rosalie was gonna say to that. I mean knew she didn't let daddy have any of her flours, and little Eddie was a good enough kid, but I was kinda hoppin' that Rosalie and I would be playing rangers and pelts for a good long while tonight.

I think Rosalie sawed my concern's, and being a caring sister – she wanted to make sure me and rangers' feeling's was not hurting.

"I reckon I got an idear." She sayed. "How bout you go talk to Bella. Ever since that one time you was actin like she stunk in your schience class' she thought you don't like her, but got a feelin she would like to swap flours with you little brother.

I felt all warm and fuzzy inside. It felt a lot like Rosalie's pelt, but it a emotional pelt. My sister only wanted to make the love with one brother and not all three. I cant' believe I doubted her. I pricked her with my ranger some more. I spread my seed all over the center of her universe, and she said hey man a few more times. It wasn't long before I was gonna have to go put on my grey suit for the civil War reenactment I were doin that afternoon.

She told me to come back to the barn before I went out to battle, and so after I put my uniform on, I ran back out the barn." I ll be damened if she weren't dressed like Scarlett ohara herself. My south rised again.

99999999999999999999999999

When I sawed him standin right there in front of me in his yuniform, I thought my happy place might be skippin to a showtune cause I surely reckon he looked handsomer then the Generle Lee hisself. He smiled at me like he was for reel about to walk off into batle and I thunk I sawed an extra pistol in his pocket. It surely looked big as his ranger though. He salutated me like a proper soldyer oughtn to and I bloo him some sweet kiss's.

I sitted myself down in the grass to watch the battle. My happy place was the happyest it almost ever had ben watchin my soldyer use his big ole gun in that there feeled. He shooted meny men and even though he done told me they was fake bullit's, I was mighty worried.

Evenchuly my soldyers done killed all them dam yankees and they started paradin around singin dixie like the old days. I surely did want his ranger way down south in my dixie. He finally done saw me and came runnin over, smilin like a kitty that eated the tweety bird.

"Miss Rosalie." he done ducked his hed like a proper gentelmen.

"Brother Jasper." I smiled. he took my hand. we walked back to our haystack to make happytime's forever.

ppppppppppppp

**a/n: we hope you appreciate this historically accurate rendition of the simplistic beauty of the South. **

**And remember, no animals or trees were harmed in the writing of this work of fiction. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
